micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
Radon (principality)
This page uses material from the Radon page over at Micropedia on Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. This page is about the principality. For other Radons, see Radon. ---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|'Motto' Terra Paxida (Land of Peace) ---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|'Anthem' Calmth ---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|North Holland, Netherlands / Northumberland, England |- !Capital city |Lareanit, Northern Avernoi, Central Radon |- !Largest city |Arctos, Arctær Civilico |- !Official language(s) |Dutch, English, Mahusetan, Radonic |- !Official religion(s) |Lacism, Secular |- !Short name |Radon |- !Demonym |Radonic |- !Government |Federal constitutional principality |- ! - Prince |Nuri I |- ! - Prime Minister |''TBD'' |- ! - Governor |None |- ! - Type | - Unicameral |- !Established |February 28th, 2014 |- !Area claimed |147,9 sq km (57,1 sq mi) |- !Population |229 Residents: around 65.000 |- !Density |1,5 people/sq km (4 people/sq mi) |- !Currency |Radonic Lare |- !Time zone |(GMT +1) |- !National drink |Lemonade |- !National animal |Serval |} Radon (Radonic: Fresternis Reedan, pronounciation: RAY-don or RAH-don), officially the Federated Principality of Radon is an independent principality which claims various pieces of land in the Netherlands and the United Kingdom. Radon is the only surviving successor to the defunct micronations which are the State of Matsia, the Second Kingdom of Matsia, the Kingdom of Mahuset, Jefferson and Columbus, etc. Government The Principality of Radon is governed as a federated principality in that the prince partially controls the entirety of the land, meaning that he can add land to a canton and can veto all decisions by cantoniers or the governor, except neutrality laws. Cantons are run by a "cantonier" which oversees and governs the land. He/She can add citizens to a canton, though for some he/she will require the Prime Minister's approval, or in case of absence, the Prince's approval. Autonomous states run themselves, thus no approval from the Prime Minister or the Prince is required. Like all other cantons, they can also propose a law to either. Communal cantons are run by a single governor overseeing and governing all communal cantons. His/Her powers are the same as that of a cantonier. Geography View_of_Tempera.jpg|A view of Central Radon and a part of Færmo. NoorderhavenView.jpeg|A view of Noorderhaven. ArctaerCivilicoView.jpg|A view of Arctær Civilico. File:ÏslerView.png|A view of Ïsler. Most of Radon is relatively flat with little to no height difference. Climate While Radon has a temperate climate, it is the most affected by storms. History Nuri's World era (2004-2009) Nuri's World was a fictional world, which was partly responsible for the creation of Radon. Team Pika Pika era (2009-2011) On February 18th, 2011, Nuri and Ewout Bruggink were talking with each other near the gym in the Burgermeester de Wildeschool, when Ewout had the idea to start a fan group based on Pokémon, named Team Pika Pika. This group would later become the Mahusetan company named PP Clubs. Some boys showed opposition against the fan group, these were the Pikahaters. The result was a 'war' over playing ground better known as the First Pikawar. Fraternis Reedan (2012-2013) Fraternis Reedan was founded on June 6th, 2012 by Nuri I to get the feeling of autonomy. The names of the micronation's places are mostly based of elements. One month after its creation on August 8th, 2012, this nation fused with Mahuset. A month after that, it fell into inactivity. Not much is known about this micronation other than the fact that Fraternis Reedan (by that time unnamed) was a proposed defensive body for the First Pikawar. Zetian Era (2011-current) While Zetia is a fictional space nation, a real life version was created around Christmas Eve 2013. It was believed by many to claim the ISS and Fraternis Reedan. Ultimately, both claims were falsified, allowing the micronation to leave the community and seemingly secede from Ashukov, although the latter is falsified by Emiel Hardy a year later. Fresternis Reedan (Feb 2014-current) As a principality (Feb 2014-Oct 2014) Fresternis Reedan formed on February 28th, 2014 by Nuri I with the signing of the Treaty of Radon. The principality is a fast developer in this era. It had fallen into inactivity five months after its creation, starting the collapse of Mahuset and before the new Mahuset and after the inactivity, the beginning of Krasota. The Rebirth (Feb 2014-Sept 2014) Fresternis Reedan had just formed, when it joined Mahuset again as part of the treaty. In this stage, Radon was the explosive developer of Mahuset, quickly gaining population and land area. The Survivor of Mahuset (Sept 2014) After Mahuset had ended, Fresternis Reedan was independent again. But soon after Radon, along with Matsia, formed Krasota as an unity. Another Mahuset (Sept 2014-Oct 2014) Meanwhile, Radon was experiencing a peak in administration. After Mahuset had temporarily restarted as the Royal Union of Mahuset, Radon (as Krasota) was pulled in as well. After a week, Radon seriously angered the king, thus ending the unity. As a constitutional principality (Oct 2014-Jul 2016) After that, the Constitutional Principality of Radon was formed. In this era, Matthies agreed to become a canton of Radon, Nærtum, which then became autonomous as a duchy and then independent. As a federal principality (Jul 2016-current) After the 2016 Radonic reforms, it was decided that, along with two other things, Radon would become a federal principality. In this era, Radon's prince becomes grand prince of Sinoland. States and Federal departments Radon is a federation of numerous states, also called cantons, who are guaranteed numerous rights outlined in its constitution and each (except for Ïsler) having its own capital, the administrates for the municipalities and the magistrates for the cantons. The Municipaliters and cantoniers are responsible for maintaining order in the states. There are also three municipalities (the subdivisions of cantons) in Radon. Political Parties Culture Radon allows all territories to have their own culture but some use the Radonic culture. Languages Radon uses the same languages as Mahuset, they're known as the Mahusetoni-Radoni languages. They are: *Emilan (dead) *Proto-Maertan (dead) *Maertan (dead) *Italic Mahusetan (dead) *Cefi (dead) *Çanif (dead) *Radonic *Mahusetan (dead) *Mahuseto-Radonic Some languages outside of Radon are also used in Radon. They are: *English *Dutch Sports Radon has several football clubs that play against each other, in the 2016 EUFA Champions League or 2016 EUFA Europa League, or play friendly matches against other micronational football clubs. Cuisine Radon doesn't have that many traditional cuisine. However, Schnitzo, made from chickens, potatoes and French beans, is a common Radonic dish. Fried onions and pears are popular among the Radonic too. Holidays Radon has all Dutch holidays, but two of the holidays originate in Radon. They are: Other Radon also has an national gemstone. It is an diamond with the flag of Radon in it. Radon is fairly known of its use of Yin-Yangs throughout its flags, as a Yin-Yang is also included in its coat of arms. Foreign Affairs Due to its neutrality policy, Radon cannot enter a union that has influence over Radon or enter any war, even if one of Radon's allies is attacked. Diplomatic relations (allies) Mutual Recognition Informal relations Unions joined by Radon *United Micronations (observant state) *United Micronationals (in security council) References Category:Monarchy Category:Principality Category:Micronations Category:Netherlands Category:United Kingdom Category:Red links Category:Kingdom Category:Fennoscandia